What About Me?
by BlackChaos105
Summary: A songfic tribute to the request of SkelextheDarkAvenger! Kairi is waiting for Sora to show up for the most romantic date of her life, but Riku shows up before he does. What does he have to say? How will Kairi respond?


_**What About Me?**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Readers and writers alike, BlackChaos here! This songfic is attributed to friend and devoted reader SkelextheDarkAvenger. At her request, I have undertaken the difficult task of making a songfic around this song, I could have switched the song, but I wanted to take this challenge! So, Skelex, this one's for you! I hope you all enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy is the property of Peter Wentz, Patrick Stump, Andrew Hurley, and Joseph Trohman, also known as the punk rock group Fall Out Boy.**

**

* * *

**

Kairi sat on her couch, waiting for Sora to come through the door. Sora had gone out for a little while, but when he came back, he promised to take her on the most romantic date she'd ever been on.

**_Where is your boy tonight?_**

Kairi had been waiting for this date ever since Sora promised to come home after the fight with Ansem.

Now, she was going to have the most romantic date she would ever have.

Once Sora actually showed up.

_**I hope he is a gentleman...**_

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sora?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Nope, I don't think I could ever be that bubbly, let alone get my hair that spiky." A familiar voice responded as the door closed behind him, revealing the face of Riku.

"Oh, Riku! I wasn't expecting you..."

"I know you weren't."

"So, what's up?" Kairi asked as Riku sat down next to her.

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know...**_

Riku got a very grim face.

"Kairi, I don't want you to go with Sora on this date tonight."

"What?" Kairi was very confused. Sora said that Riku had helped set up the date in the first place, that he had apparently helped pay all the fees to help Sora pull it off.

"Kairi, I don't want you to go with him..."

"Why?"

"Well..."

Kairi got a very stern look.

"Riku, you can't just ask something like that of me and not tell me why. So, why don't you want me to go?"

Riku started to blush, and his ears turned bright red.

"Well..."

"Well?"

_**You were the last good thing...**_

Riku just stared Kairi in the face and tried to keep a stern face, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Kairi, I was hoping you'd go with me on this date."

Kairi just blushed as her eyes widened.

"W-what?"

**_About this part of town!_**

"Kairi, I helped set up this date because I wanted to go on it with you."

"But, I was going to go with Sora..."

"Do you honestly think I helped set this up so my efforts could be used to help him get you in his arms? So that he could kiss you? I want that! I helped set this up so I would be the one who's arms you fell asleep in! So that I would be the one who would steal your first kiss!" Riku bluntly stated.

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. Riku was always kind when it came to her or Sora, now he was talking about Sora with malice and great distaste.

"Riku..."

"I want to be with you Kairi! I don't want to see you with Sora!" He said as malice dripped from the name Sora.

_**When I wake up...**_

"Riku, I can't do that!"

"Why?! Why can't you go out with me?! Why does it have to be Sora?!"

Kairi didn't know how to respond. Riku was now ranting and raving as he paced her living room floor.

_**I'm willing to take my chances on...**_

"I fought for you just as hard as he did!"

_**The hope that you can...**_

"I nearly died for you just as many times as he did!"

**_Hate him more than you notice!_**

"I did everything he did!"

_**I wrote this...**_

"What does he have that I don't?!"

**_For you!_**

"What is it, Kairi?!"

Kairi looked into his eyes, and saw that his anger was really a front.

**_You need him!_**

He was hurt.

**_I could be him!_**

He was crying.

_**I could be an accident...**_

Suddenly, Riku dropped to his knees, and began to sob.

"K-Kairi...I love you..."

Kairi ran over and hushed his sobs.

"I know, I know, Riku...But I don't feel the same way about you."

_**But I'm still trying...**_

"W-why?! Why?!"

"Because, Riku..."

And Kairi thought back on everything they had done together in the past.

**_That's more than I can say for him!_**

"Riku, you gave into darkness, you became Ansem..."

"I gave away my life for doing that! I devoted my life to saving Sora!"

**_Where is your boy tonight?_**

_**I hope he is a gentleman!**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know!**_

_**You were the last good thing about this part of town!**_

"...Riku, Sora had the courage to come up to me face-to-face and say it. You had to wait, and use Sora's trust, you used Sora to tell me how you feel."

"B-but..." Riku began to cry again.

"Oh, Riku..."

_**Someday I'll appreciate in value...**_

"I-I'm sorry, Kairi...You're right..."

**_Get off my ass and call you!_**

_**But for the meantime...**_

_**I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up...**_

_**With pants off...**_

_**At four in the afternoon!**_

Riku stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down and trying to dry off his face.

"I'll go get a towel."

Riku tried to protest.

"No Kairi..." But she was already off.

Riku sat to think on what he had just done.

_**You need him...**_

_**I could be him...**_

He had just made a fool of himself...

"I can't believe I just did that..." Riku nearly began to cry again, realizing that his own selfish behavior could have hurt Sora.

Thankfully, Kairi ran back in.

"Riku! Don't start crying again, here." And she handed him a towel.

_**I could be an accident...**_

"Kairi, I'm so sorry about this..."

"Don't be, Tidus did the same thing once."

"Really?" Riku asked with surprise.

Kairi chuckled.

"Yeah, he actually got down on a knee and tried to propose."

Riku just started to chuckle.

Kairi just continued.

"B-but, instead of a ring..."

"What?"

"...He held out a rubber chicken."

_**But I'm still trying...**_

_**And that's more than I can say for him!**_

Riku burst out into full out laughter.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I could never be married to him, let alone be married and have a wedding chicken."

Kairi shared in the laughter after that.

"Then he went off and did the same thing to Selphie."

**_One, two, three, four!_**

_**Where is your boy tonight?**_

_**I hope he is a gentleman!**_

Riku's laughter began to dim, and Kairi's as well.

"Thanks, Kairi."

She just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't mention it."

**_Maybe he won't find out what I know!_**

_**You were the last good thing about this part of town!**_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Kairi? It's Sora. Are you ready?" Sora's voice asked from the other side.

Riku looked up pleadingly.

"Please, don't tell him about this conversation, I don't want to lose him as a friend."

Kairi just stared at him.

She nodded and opened the door, where Sora stood with a bouquet.

"Hey, Sora!"

_**He won't find out...**_

_**He won't find out...**_

Sora walked inside, and saw Riku leaning against a wall, his face the same as usual, as if nothing had happened.

"Took you long enough, Sora! Kairi and I were beginning to think you weren't going to show!"

**_Where is your boy tonight?_**

_**I hope he is a gentleman!**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know!**_

_**You were the last good thing about this part of town!**_

Sora just grinned and hooked arms with Kairi.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Riku walked out behind them and shut the door.

"Have fun you two!"

**_Where is your boy tonight?_**

_**I hope he is a gentleman!**_

Kairi waved back.

"Thanks!"

However, she also caught his mouth moving with a lack of sound.

It said, "Thank you."

She just mouthed back, "Don't worry about it."

**_Maybe he won't find out what I know!_**

Sora just looked over at Kairi and she smiled.

"What did you two talk about while you waited for me?"

Kairi just smiled.

"How good you are to me."

And Sora smiled and kissed her.

**_You were the last good thing about this part of town!_**

* * *

A/N: Well readers? I hope you were thoroughly pleased! I do my best with my songfics! Please, thank Skelex for this songfic! Skelex, I hope I did well! I still take song suggestions! Please, keep them around alternative rock or punk rock, I can do those easiest! Later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
